David Spade
bio He grew up as a regualur human who wanted to protect people so he trained as a knight. He had a loving mother and cute girlfriend that was a Mamono(pending) and he felt very happy. One say when he was going to propose to her by walking to her house, he saw a commtion as he rushed to her house and entered the door to see his girlfriend held by an order hero. The feelings he felt were rage and hate. He despeisded the order and he was going to stop with casting a spell on that bastard. However alas he was too late he had finished a spell to purifly her and send her to her death. After his invisible blades stabbed the order hero and he rushed to his beloved and held her. After he vowed vengeance on the order and he started to give and carry her to her bed. However he found death looking at him with a emotionless grin which showed a bit of malice. They talked and he was offered this great power and David accepted it. However it wasn't so simple said the smiling grim reaper. You would have to suffer a great deal in order to have great power. With that the grim reaper gave David the mark of the grim reaper and then David started to feel a lot of pain as his body contorted to a humanoid skeletor structure and his muscle expanded a bit. After he cursed since he felt joy and sooner or later he learned the trade of killing from his master. After he would find and he started to enjoy the pain and death he woild bestow on his enemies and targets. Poltenional reset He is a young man who grew up only. personality He quite the sneaky person while he wanders around any dimension to do his job he loves so much. Which is killing and harvesting souls. To him love is meaningless and he loves to play with his victims. The joys of crying and fear on his victims is like music to his ears. He is quite calm when he is in his dimension planning and looking who he has to kill next on his list for his occupation but he can break his sadistic self when he is enjoying the quiet of his dimension. misc He is a male that is clear and his age is unknown. He is a grim reaper who will harvest souls of souls. He will do anything to get his soul and he wont stop till he has the soul. powers Calamity wave: Its creates a wave which is like a snake like waves which is like a heat seeking missle and it is relentless which he controls with a hand Shadow grip: Its something you cannot escape if you are grabbed by and your shadow will effect your sanity slowly and painfully. Dimension Scythes: man dimension holes will form and strike many people at once Cross Scythes: his scythe will split in have and he will slash which will form a cross that is very, very hard to miss and then the enemy will slowly go insane and want to either listen to him or die. Deathing whispers: He snaps a finger and you will get slow and painful thoughts of torture and losing the will to live. Shadow scythes: vanishes and slashes with Slash scythes He is dead because I failed and lashed at my grandpa, and he wont be used ever again. Cross Scythes: Fires a cross which strikes the foe. It is not easy to dodge and it is usually invisible Character is in limbo. Category:Characters